


【哈蛋】Much Ado About Nothing（无事生非）

by hersheysl



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersheysl/pseuds/hersheysl
Summary: 对@穿靴子的喵（http://xiaoxiu464.lofter.com）太太歌剧魅影AU脑洞中“哈蛋二人排练莎翁爱情戏”片段的扩写，排练的莎翁戏剧是Much Ado About Nothing（无事生非）第五幕片段。





	【哈蛋】Much Ado About Nothing（无事生非）

“您要看看剧本吗？”

“哦，不必了。我已经……我是说，这出戏一向挺受欢迎，我对它自然也是熟悉的。”魅影难得的结巴了一下，Eggsy点起灯来，疑惑的朝镜子看了一眼。但魅影很快转移了话题：“那么，第四场第十六景，请开始吧。”

于是Eggsy对着墙角的等身镜站定。“请稍待片刻，神父，哪一位是贝特丽丝？”

魅影并没有不留间隔的去接Eggsy的台词。在短暂的无声的间隙，有那么一瞬间Eggsy异想天开的期待魅影能像真的贝特丽丝那样摘下面具，走出来到她——他的爱慕者眼前。但黑暗里很快传出魅影的声音：“我就是她，不知有何见教？”

年轻人的愿望显然又一次落空了。不过他很快注意到隐没在黑暗里的年长者对自己的嗓音做了些技巧性的改变，比如把声调提得更高，把嗓音捏得更尖细，从而使它听起来更接近一位女性。虽然毕竟大自然赋予人类的特性并不那么容易改变，听者仍能够明确的知悉这声音当属一位男性，但这样的发声技巧也很轻易的吸引了Eggsy，使他暂时忘掉了方才的小小失落。

“您不是爱我吗？”

“啊，不，我只是合情合理的对待您罢了。”

“合情合理”！Eggsy的心在暗地里叫嚷起来。可不是“合情合理”！悉心的教导他，关心他，把他的魂儿都勾去了，却始终不肯现出身形来，好叫他多少能看上一眼。理智上Eggsy明白这想法是要不得的：教导和关照他只能说明魅影是位善良的绅士，决定是否让别人知悉自己的模样和身份也是魅影理应拥有的权利；只有他，独自一人陷了进去，“被爱情支使得魂不守舍”*。但在情感上，男孩毕竟还是不能不为自己不成功的恋情感到难过。

“这么说来，您的叔父、亲王和克劳迪奥都受了欺骗啦，因为他们发誓说您爱我的。”

魅影似乎顿了顿。“您不是爱我吗？”

Eggsy努力控制自己不要说出真话。“说真的，不，”他有点泄愤似的拿捏起腔调来，鹦鹉学舌一样的重复魅影刚刚的话：“我只是合情合理的对待您罢了。”

“这么说来，我的妹妹、玛格丽特和欧苏拉都大错特错啦，因为他们发誓说您爱我的。”

Eggsy疑心自己听到了魅影压抑不及的一声轻笑，但他暂时分不出心神多想了；他须得全力以赴的控制自己，好让自己不要把带着些针锋相对的台词说得好像百分之百的调情。

“他们发誓说，您为了我几乎茶饭不思。”

“她们赌咒说，您为了我整天寻死觅活。”

“没有这回事。”Eggsy有点羞恼，他当然不会寻死觅活——“那么……您真的不爱我吗？”

年轻人这下问得小心翼翼，翠绿的眼睛在煤油灯昏暗的光线下紧紧的盯住镜子里自己的身影。但魅影的语气严肃起来，慢慢的说出与台词一般无二的话：“不。真的，咱们只有朋友的情分。”

气氛沉默下来。Eggsy的胃里像是吞了冰块，一片冰凉的不断往下坠去。他闭上眼睛，觉得自己暂时说不出话来了。魅影也没有说话，Eggsy模糊的思考这个从不出现的家伙究竟是觉得尴尬还是在等自己冷静，亦或是在假装这里有一对儿克劳迪奥和希罗，抢来他们各自的情诗交到对方手里去。

最终他选择努力做一个合格的演员，转过身去背对着镜子念完了那些使他痛苦的话。“这可真是……咄咄怪事。”年轻人注意到自己的嗓音有点嘶哑，但他现在不太有心情调整它们了。“我们自己的手竟会写下和我们心里的想法南辕北辙的话。好吧，我娶你就是了，可是皇天可鉴，我是因为可怜你才娶你的。”

“我……不愿拒绝您，”魅影的声音不太顺畅，却不知为何显得有些郑重。Eggsy告诫自己不要多想。“不过苍天在上，我只是因为却不过大家的劝告，另外也是为了救您的性命，才答应嫁给您的；听说您正在一天天瘦下去呢。”

魅影的台词说完，空气又一次陷入安静。Eggsy不抱任何希望的等了一小会——很明显并不会有什么奇迹降临，比如出现一个里奥那托，封住他们两个的嘴**。于是他转回头来，走近那面镜子——他知道魅影一定就在镜子后面——然后把干燥的嘴唇在上面轻轻贴了一下。

“……那么，再见。”Eggsy干巴巴的憋出一句道别，熄了灯，脚步仓促凌乱的逃离了这里，不曾知晓到自己跑开后镜子后传出的叹息。

虽然当他在第二天向Roxy提到这一晚发生的事时为了不让他的好姑娘过分担心，只是半开玩笑的表示如果他的意中人也能“因为可怜他而娶了他”，那可就太好了；但其实他并没有在好友面前时表现出的那样乐观且不受影响。即使他多少总曾料到魅影冷淡的态度，却也还是难免为此悲伤。他也同样不曾让好友知晓他现在一点也没法觉得《无事生非》这出经典的喜剧剧作好笑了。

*：“…turned over and over…in love.”是蛋蛋饰演的角色培尼狄克在同一幕戏之前一段的台词。

**：原剧中此处里奥那托有台词“别多话，看我封住你们两个的嘴”，然后会让贝特丽丝和培尼狄克kiss_(:з」∠)_

蛇精病の小剧场：

Harry走进Merlin的办公室，却不巧James和Percival也在。他一进得门来，所有人便都看着他笑。

James笑道：“魅影哈利，你又是一脸为情所困的神色啦！”Harry不回答，对Merlin说：“要一本Eggsy下周排练用的剧本。”便排出九瓶霸王。James又故意提高声音道，“你一定又窥伺人家小男孩了！”Harry睁大眼睛说，“你怎么这样凭空污人清白……”“什么清白？我前天亲眼见你从Merlin这洗了Eggsy的照片，挂在屋里细细的瞅。”

Harry便涨红了脸，额上的青筋条条绽出，争辩道，“关心不能算窥伺……关心！关照晚辈的事，能算窥伺么？”接连便是难懂的话，什么“指导学生”，什么“有愧其父”之类，引得众人都哄笑起来：办公室内外充满了快活的空气。

……不行了我编不下去了哈哈哈哈哈哈XD

让哈老师这个傲娇赶紧和蛋蛋原地结婚叭！！


End file.
